


After the Flames

by SkyPiglet



Series: Life is Strange Poetry [7]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fan Poetry, Fanpoem, Gay, LGBT, Lesbian, Ominous, Poetry, amberprice, fall leaves, fanpoetry, life is strange - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPiglet/pseuds/SkyPiglet
Summary: Another Before the Storm AmberPrice poem. Ooo foreshadowing. Warning for some gore/blood





	After the Flames

After the horror, the fall leaves  
surround you like lost stars  
caught in your gravitational pull.  
You are the moon, with so many  
planets orbiting; I'm only a girl,  
my chapped lips exploring  
your feathered ear like a fledgling  
to roost.  
          Have other girls seen  
this worried wrinkle  
hidden behind your left lobe?  
Have boys left love bites on your neck, plucking  
your bleeding skin like the Crane Wife?

Heat rises from the pavement, like fathers leaving  
and forgetting their way home-- sometimes,  
we live with the dead, and we have to smile  
when they greet us in the morning--  
but here,  
         in your doe-arms, your spots  
glow with my cheeks. I want to catch  
every comet that falls, capture  
the way your feet part this sea of stars.

There are yet more corpses waiting,  
far beyond the bay--  
but right now I can only hear  
your song calling my name.

Even the fireflies blush  
as the timelines of our hands  
curl together.


End file.
